Flaming Gem
by Azulia's Secrets
Summary: Flamepaw and Amberpaw are different. No, they don't act different- except for the fact that they barely ever fight, despite being siblings. They just have something in their minds that even they don't know about that will make them capable of saving the Clans. They learned about the prophecy from Coldpaw, didn't believe it, and now can only hope it isn't true.
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**The sky is frozen-no omen's can be found. The destiny of Warriors relies in the paws of two cats...but will they be able to save all four clans?**

**I don't own warriors. I do, however, own every single warrior and clan in this story.**

_Allegiances_

**MoonClan**

Leader: Moonstar: Black she-cat with amber eyes and a twisted white line on side.

Deputy:Emberflame:Dark brown tabby with firey amber eyes and orange paws.**-**

Medicine cat:Featherfoot:Small light silver cat, paws long-furred. Eyes are dark brown_**-apprentice,Coldpaw-**_

Warriors

Beefur:Brown with orange splotches, amber to Rainwing.

Fernwing: Gentle-looking brown tabby cat, light green eyes._**-apprentice, Flamepaw-**_

Icicleheart:Silver cat with white patches,eyes deep blue.

Dawnpelt:Dark grey she-cat with black splotches, eyes are green._**-apprentice,Freezepaw-**_

Duskpelt: Looks like her littermate, Dawnpelt, but her pelt is are also green_**.**_

Darkwhisker: White tom with a black muzzle,black paws and black are blue._**-apprentice, Amberpaw-**_

Kendrilclaw:Very long claws, black with a brown V-shape on amber eyes. White chest.

Snowpelt: White tom-cat with blue eyes. Paws have a strange black mark on each of them._**-apprentice,Eaglepaw-**_

Rainwing: Tortoiseshell cat with green is to Beefur.

Apprentices

Flamepaw:Tiny brown cat with black paws and a black are blue.

Amberpaw:Black cat with brown are blue like littermate,Flamepaw.

Coldpaw:Pure white tom-cat with bright green are small,good for getting herbs in cracks.

Freezepaw:Silver she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Eaglepaw:White cat with brown likes Flamepaw.

Elders

Longscar: Brown tabby with a long scar covering both eyes,making him to be called Stumpfur.

Queens

Doveheart:Black with long brown paws. Has one kit (Nestlekit, brown with blue eyes) and mate was Longscar before he went blind.

Rosepetal:Small orange cat with red paws, expecting Snowpelt's kits.

Lilysong:Tortoiseshell cat-looks, like Spottedleaf but she has strange violet eyes. Mother to Kendrilclaws kits- Maplekit(Orange tabby with white chest), Wetkit (Brown with white muzzle, dark blueish paws) and Sweetkit (Kendrilclaws colors with the same violet eyes as Lilysong)

**FernClan**

Leader:Fernstar:Light silver she-cat with black dapples-eyes a brilliant green.

Deputy:Icefoot:Brown tabby with bright white a dark blue._**-apprentice,Lightningpaw-**_

Medicine cat:Bluesong:Dark blue with amber eyes,claws very short.

Warriors

Leapordsong:Dark grey with orange chest, eyes dark grey,matching pelt.

Lichenheart: Brown tabby tom-cat with amber eyes,leapordsongs littermate._**-apprentice,Whisperpaw-**_

Poppydawn:Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Hazelfeather:Light brown tabby with a silver hint to scruff,eyes hazel._**-apprentice, Scarpaw-**_

Jaywhisker:Looks like Jayfeather- grey tabby with blue eyes.

Robinsong:Dark red green eyes.

Yellowtooth-Pale yellow cat,pretty big,with green eyes.

Hailfang:Silver pelt with wide amber eyes, his long teeth always Daisyfur._**-apprentice, Firepaw-**_

Poolbelly:White with silver belly, amber to Blossomtooth.

Apprentices

Whisperpaw:Small pale silver tabby, eyes huge and Scarpaw.

Lightningpaw:Bright orange with yellow stripe down side, aware green is Firepaw.

Firepaw:Rust-colored she-cat with huge amber eyes. Pretty.

Scarpaw:Light brown tabby with black marks,looking like scars. Light blue eyes.

Elders

Scratchear:Big white cat,deaf in one ear. Eyes are pale,pale green.

Queens

Daisyfur:Sleek grey tabby with a scar on eye,blind in one eye,but still strong. Expecting Hailfangs kits.

Blossomtooth:Yellowtooths littermate- is big,pale grey, and has green eyes. Mother to Poolbellys kits; Stumpkit(Pale grey with brown paws, amber eyes) and Mosskit (white and grey, green eyes).

**LakeClan**

Leader:Lakestar:Muscular dark silver tom cat with deep blue is Dewspots._**-apprentice, Gingerpaw-**_

Deputy:Ashtooth:Pale grey tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes.

Medicine cat:Ivywhisker:White-and-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. _**-apprentice, Nightpaw-**_

Warriors

Dewspots:Spotted grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Mistfur:Light silver tabby with black green eyes.

Rippleclaw:Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Grassclaw:Ginger tom with green eyes.

Morningpoppy:Tortoiseshell she-cat,former is mate.

Berrywing:Pretty cream-colored she cat with two brown stripes along side._**-apprentice,Flarepaw-**_

Bramblewhisker:Dark brown tabby tom with long hind legs,amber eyes.

Brookfrost:Black she-cat with silver paws and blue oldest daughter.

Emberfoot:Very big brown tabby tom with ginger mate.

Pinefur:Light brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Flarepaw:Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Gingerpaw:Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown chest.

Nightpaw:Dark grey tabby cat with brown eyes. Paws are black.

Elders

Cloudy-eye:Once-beautiful tabby she-cat. Is blind in one eye,and almost in the other.

Mousepelt:Skinny brown tabby tom.

Queens

Dustwing:Brown she-cat with white dapples. Expecting Bramblewhiskers kits.

**PineClan**

Leader:Pinestar:Spiky silver tom.

Deputy:Birchcloud:Pretty light silver she-cat with brown eyes._**-apprentice,Tawnypaw-**_

Medicine cat:Honeystripe:Light brown she-cat with amber eyes._**-apprentice, Thunderpaw-**_

Warriors

Berryfall:Dark red tom with amber eyes._**-apprentice,Antpaw-**_

Spiderfang:Black tom with green eyes.

Darkstream:Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes._**-apprentice, Robinpaw-**_

Otterstream:Brown tom with blue eyes.

Greymist:Dark grey tabby she-cat with white muzzle.

Blacktail:Smoky black tom._**-apprentice, Barkpaw-**_

Stoneheart:Dark grey tom.

Russetwhisker:Dark brown tom with a ginger tail._**-apprentice,Nettlepaw-**_

Whitetail:Black she-cat with white tail-tip.

Apprentices

Nettlepaw:Brown tom with green eyes.

Robinpaw:Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Thunderpaw:Light grey she-cat with black splotches.

Antpaw:Brown tom with one black eyes.

Barkpaw:Brown tom with blue eyes.

Tawnypaw:Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens

Ambereye:Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stonehearts kit, Wingkit.

Lichenstream:Brown tabby she-cat with blue Blacktails kits.

Prologue

I lifted my head. I gazed at the sky, hoping that StarClan could hear me. Make us leaders. Give us nine lives. We didn't lose Ripple for nothing, right?

Lake, Ripple, Pine, Fern and I had lived by the lake as rogues secretly, picking up on how to lead Clan lives. Travelling for moons across the mountains, Ripple had been crushed underneath a boulder. Her body was completely crushed by the time we managed to roll the boulder down the slope.

RippleClan. Ripplestar. All lost. Oh well... at least we still had faith. I didn't know if they would remain faithful.

I bit my lip. I knew this had been completely my idea. If anything went wrong, if StarClan didn't see us way here at the edge of the mountains, then all was lost. We would have lost Ripple for ever. But... if it worked...

This might be the last time I saw them as friends.

I finally managed to drift off to sleep, safe in the jumble of boulders we had found after exiting the mountains.

I opened my eyes, and blinked. I tried to get up, but my legs were frozen. An unfamiliar clearing surrounded me. At first, I didn't see anybody. Then...

My littermates appeared, gawking. I barely noticed. I was staring at the sky.

The stars... they were moving. Rushing toward us. The stars took on the forms of cats, and landed gracefully landed in the clearing.

"Welcome." More then a dozen cats must have surrounded us, yet every voice combined sounded like one, overally familiar, voice.

A spiky black cat padded forward, pride lighting his eyes. His movements were graceful, without any stiffness, his pelt was jet-black without the tint of grey I had seen on him before he died of old age. My father. _Our _father.

"Ash... You're here..." I heard Fern say softly in awe. That was very unlike her: usually she was stubborn and spoke her mind. I guess this whole experience was as amazing to her as it was to me. "You went to StarClan!"

I didn't think I could talk. I was overjoyed. It had worked... I wasn't an idiot, holding on to a stupid believe. It had _worked!_

"I did too," said a quiet voice behind me. Turning my head in surprise, a bubble of sound escaped my lips. "Ripple!" Sure enough, that was the sleek blueish-black pelt I was so used to seeing. "Your here!"

"Well, so are we! Let us greet some of our kin!" Lake said. He pushed past me, his muscles rippling. He touched noses briefly to Ripple's before pulling back. "Nice to see you!" He turned around and grinned. "Hello, Ash, glad to see you all young and handsome" he said, his grin just as big as it always was. I sometimes envied how he could be a jokester in the grimmest times, but I know my common sense was a good quality.

After my kin greeted each other, Ripple stepped forward."With this life I give you love. Use it to protect your friends."

Even all of my watching of the clans couldn't prepare me for what was coming. Love? I didn't know it connected with plain agony. My body was tense. On fire. I felt like I should protect every cat I knew, and that I could. Was this really love?

I saw my kin trembling, and I knew they were suffering as well. Finally, the anguish stopped. I braced myself, knowing how much the first life had hurt.

Butterfly, my sweet mother who died when we were young, stepped forward. Her gaze were filled with yearning to be with us, but determination as well. "With this life... I give you wisdom. Use wisdom do guide your clan in the right direction."

I suddenly felt old and young, full but hungry, swift but slow. I felt strange. It was almost painful. Finally, the funny sensation faded.

Ash stepped forward. "With the third life, I give you humor. Use it to get yourself out of sticky situations."

I suddenly felt light and funny, like I could fly. The sensation faded fast.

"Starfrost? Is that you?" I heard Pine say, softly as always.

"Yes, my precious grandson. You look as young and strong as ever. With this life I give you faith. Never lose your faith."

Sticks and stones pricked every part of my body. Ripples of flame washed over my body. I tried to stop the pain, to sit, but I couldn't. I was frozen in a position I had never been in before: Chin high, back straight, tail down. I felt proud. Suddenly, I melted to my feet.

"Blaze..." I breathed. Our adopted father, after Ash died. He was so gentle. His life couldn't be that bad..

"With this life I give you compassion," Blaze said. "Judge as much with your heart as your mind."

A bolt of energy pulsed through me. I stiffened against the pain, then relaxed as it became a soft warmth that flooded from nose to tail-tip.

"With the sixth life, I give you patience. You will need it."

"With the seventh life, I give you endurance."

"With this life, I give you hope."

With each life, I felt pain and sensations I had never felt before.

There was a pause, and I looked was padding forward. Dozens of cats were watching us, mingling together to make one starry shape. Suddenly, one cat broke the peace, one cat stepped forward, one cat I didn't recognize. One cat. Then I realized who it was.

"Breezepelt..."

The former WindClan cat. The former mate of me. The traitor.

His eyes were full of pain.

"You didn't expect me to be here, did you? I didn't either. I didn't think they would accept my apology. Moon, you were why. I had lost my pride. You got it back. You were the one who let me come here. With this life, I give you... pride."

His eyes. Focused on me. Pain ripped through my body, heartbreak and fire. The fire of the life. The heartbreak of him.

"Moonstar," he breathed.

_Moonstar._

_"Moon, you have a great destiny ahead of you. I don't. Thats why I've chosen their side. The Dark Forest._

_"Go. You can be leader. I believe in you. Its myself I don't believe in."_

The cheers for the others faded. I was lost in his gaze. The warmth, the iciness, the softness, the firm choice to go against me.

I opened my mouth to scream.

Then I woke up.

**DRAMA!**


	2. Chapter One: Falling Flames

**Chapter One**  
Flamekit/paws POV  
"Sit up straight, Amberkit! Stop fidgeting, Flamekit, and let me tidy you up! You'll humiliate yourself with such dirty pelts, StarClan forbidd. Amberkit, stop mumbling! Your about to be an apprentice!" I sighed. Of course I was fidgeting. I was about to become an apprentice! Our mother, Rainwing, began to groom me, her green eyes frantic.  
"All cats old enough to chase prey, come forth to the Hightree!" Moonstar's summons startled me. Rainwing backed away, her white pelt fluffed up in pride. And a bit of terror.  
"Today, two kits will become apprentices. Flamekit, and Amberkit. She paused, looking down at us with pride in her eyes. "Flamekit, step forward."  
I felt frozen. I stood and slowly walked to the front, eyes wide.  
"Your mentor will be Mosswing. Mosswing, I trust you will pass on your common sense and great hunting skills to this kit. Apprentice. Flamepaw."  
"And Amberkit, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor is now Darkwhisker. Darkwhisker, I hope you will carry your climbing and fighting skills to this young apprentice."  
"Flamepaw! Amberpaw! Flamepaw! Amberpaw!"  
I turned to talk to Amberpaw, expecting to see her blue eyes shining with happiness, but she wasn't there. I craned my head to the side as far as my tiny body would let me, and spotted Amberpaw talking to Coldpaw and Featherfoot, the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice, as well as Darkwhisker.I sighed. Happily.  
"Hey, Flamepaw! Want to go and see the territory with us?" I heard Amberpaw shouting. I padded over to Amberpaw and Darkwhisker, and Mosswing followed lightly. "Sure, we can," Mosswing said softly.  
"Yay!" I squeaked, a bit ridiculously high-pitched. I was still a bit self-conscious from the ceremony.  
Mosswing turned and trotted away, and I quickly followed. I was running, even. I was so determined on beating Amberpaw outside that I didn't realize the huge boulders in front of me were really there until I bomped my nose on them. Looking up, I noticed Mosswing standing at the top, her brown tabby pelt fluffed with amusement. I'll show her! I jumped as high as I could, grabbed a crack, and let Mosswing help me up the rest of the way. "Nice job," she mewed, impressed.  
I felt Darkwhisker leap up beside me, and Amberpaw scramble up, less then graceful, but really I didn't notice. The view from here was amazing. The trees and boulders of MoonClan, the pine trees and marshes of PineClan, the valleys and small brush of FernClan, the rivers and streams of the distance, you could even see mountains. It was even better then the elders said.  
"Wow," I heard Amberpaw breathe.  
"Come," Mosswing commanded. We turned in unison to see our mentors a few tail-lengths away. We quickly bounded after them, side by side, letting the forms of trees and boulders whip past us until the mentors and I skidded to a stop. Amberpaw wasn't as lucky and went plummeting into me, which knocked me over. I got up, shaking my fur, and stared at the tree in front of us.  
It had to be three times bigger then the biggest boulder. It was narrow. It was silver.  
"Apprentices, this is the Silver Oak."  
In a second, Amberpaw leaped forward. "Let me climb it!" Her brown-and-black-dappled coat was puffed with excitement. Darkwhisker turned, an impish look in his eyes. "Sure... but watch me first!"  
Darkwhisker suddenly jumped upward at the tree, landing on a very narrow branch that swayed with his weight. Finding random pawholds such as a knothole, a piece of peeling bark and a even narrower branch, he shimmied up the tree until he found a steady branch. Amberpaw looked up at her mentor, determination lighting up her gaze. I shrugged. Seemed safe enough.  
Mosswing looked worred, though. She looked at her brother anxiously. "Are you sure? What if Amberpaw falls!" she fretted. I rolled my eyes. "Mosswing, can I go up with Amberpaw? I can probably stay on that branch," I said, flicking my tail at the narrow branch Darkwhisker had used as a pawhold. I had always been the smallest kit, and the lightest too. My mentor hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Yay!" I said enthusiastically.  
Amberpaw walked forward, and I could see how determined she was to make this right. I watched as she bounded up, pushing against the branch and shooting upward, landing beside Darkwhisker. She turned to me, her eyes bright with excitement.  
"Wow!" Darkwhisker was impressed. "Your a natural!"  
Mosswing relaxed next to me. "Go ahead, Flamepaw. You can do it."  
I padded to the tree, examining it. I jumped, grabbing the narrow branch with my forepaws, scrabbling up clumsily before I got used to it and bounded up as gracefully as Amberpaw. I swooped down, landing on the thin branch. I looked past Amberpaw longingly, back at Mosswing, and grinned when I saw her regretful nod. I knew she knew what I meant.  
I pushed myself up, jumping with both hind legs off of the branch, and I turned my head slightly to give Amberpaw a smug glance when I passed her. I sat down on the next branch. It was miniscule, but it didn't sway against my tiny weight. I heard an outraged hiss from Amberpaw, and I heard her scuffle up to be next to me. "No! Amberpaw! No!" I screeched. But it was too late.  
The branch cracked and gave way, and I tumbled down. I saw Amberpaw cling on to the tree trunk, and I saw her shocked expression as the ground became ominously closer. That was all I saw before blackness overcame me.  
Amberpaw's POV  
"No! Amberpaw! No!"  
I wrinkled my face in disgust. Flamepaw, of course, was trying to be ahead of me. Just like always. But this time, I wasn't letting her. I ignored her calls and carefully shimmied up, and sat down next to her. But her eyes were round with genuine fear- what was it?  
I heard a crack, and screeched, digging my claws into the tree. I watched in horror as Flamepaw tumbled down, the branch going with her. Of course- the stick had only been thin enough for Flamepaw. Also known as The Lightweight Wonder.  
I shimmied down, falling onto the branches until I could jump onto a mossy spot. I sprinted to Mosswing, terrified at the cold fear in her eyes. "Whats... whats wrong?  
Darkwhisker stared at me, eyes wide.  
"She... she landed on the only space without moss. It should've been fine..."  
Then she moved Flamepaw slightly, and I looked in horror at the place she had landed.  
It was a bramble bush.

I ignored the stares as we hoisted Flamepaw to the medicine cat den. Thank StarClan that she was so light. Coldpaw peered out of the medicine den, then rushed over and looked up at us, fright in his green gaze. I've seen enough frightened looks today. I felt a numbing emptiness inside me.  
A cat had almost been killed on her first day of being an apprentice. And that cat happened to be my sister.  
Flamepaw's POV  
I'm not sure how I woke up. I think it was the needles of pain shooting through my back. I groaned and regretfully opened my eyes, seeing a long-furred grey paw in front of my nose. Featherfoot.  
"You're awake?" she asked gently. I nodded weakly. "You fell into a patch of brambles. As long as you dont get the wounds infected, it will be fine. Coldpaw, bring some marigold and cobwebs." I saw Coldpaw's white paw flash out with a layer of yellow flowers, and Featherfoot picked them up. Cobwebs covered my wounds, and I winced as marigold got smothered onto them. It stung, making the pain even worse..  
Suddenly, I felt hot with embarrasment. I would probably be known as Flamepaw, The Legendary Bramble Survivor. I closed my eyes, and I scented Amberpaw. "Go away. I'm asleep," I mumbled. Amberpaw purred and nudged me. "Don't worry, Flamepaw, you'll be fine." I suddenly felt less embarrassed and I closed my eyes, sinking into sleep.


End file.
